My Angel
by animechick100
Summary: She understood everything about me. She was there for me and believed in me when nobody else did. She was my everything, my angel.. {Ikuto's Pov}


**Okay, hi guys! Now I know that I havn't uploaded a story in a very long time, pretty much none this summer, and I'm so sorry for that! I have been busy all summer with a lot of things, plus my birthday was the other day. So, as an apology, I am going to publish this short Amuto oneshot for you all. Plus, as a gift for me for my birthday lol. Anyways, I obviously do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Ikuto's pov by the way. Please enjoy! ^.^ **

* * *

**My Angel**

* * *

Strawberry colored hair that framed her face perfectly. Honey golden colored eyes that were so big yet beautiful. That bright and sometimes small smile she would give that would melt every boys heart, including the devils. Yes, this was Amu Hinamori, my angel...

To me, she was diferent from all the girls.. Half the girls I knew would flock to me, always telling me how attractive I was, always adding what they thought were attractive winks, but to me, just ended up being annoying things all together.

Amu, she didn't flock to me. Instead, she called me a 'Perverted Cat' and would smack me across the head. She always tried her hardest to make herself look and sound dangerous when calling me that but instead, she just ended up looking cute.

Everything she did to me was perfect. The way she would talk to me, always adding that small giggle after some sentences and holding her hands together behind her back. How she would get into arguments with other people, having her eyebrows knitted together in frustration and that small, yet cute pout on her face. There were so many things that she did that I love.

Maybe sometimes it's just me who thinks that, but that don't matter when your in love, right?

Amu Hinamori was very unique, yet kind. She held kinda like a mystery to her, a mystery that other people could never really find the right answer too. She also was a fighter, never giving up on other people, making sure that at the end, everybody was okay.

She had many different personailties as well. One moment she would act tough, letting everybody know that she still had her 'Cool N' Spicy' character even though on the inside, she was the complete opposite.

She might not sound like much but to me, she's amazing.. She will always be my angel. She saved me when nobody else would, knowing that the whole 'Black Cat of Misfortune' thing was not true. Amu saw a side of me that nobody else saw. A bright and fun side of me, still having to add my once in a while flirting routine though.

"Ikuto...?"

I came out of my trance, coming back to reality to realize I was in the same spot when I started thinking about the beautliful pink haired girl. I looked down at the all black suit I was wearing before looking back up at all the people gathered around me and the casket laying in the ground right in front of me.

I looked up at the preacher standing in front of me, his gaze not leaving mine. He could tell that I was thinking about something, so with a small, yet broken smile, he repeated himself.

"Ikuto, would you like to say something?" he asked me once again.

I gazed at him, taking a small gulp before nodding. The preacher stepped to the side and I walked up to the casket, keeping my eyes on the ground. I felt the tears start to feel my eyes as I reached it. I looked up at the picture to the side that represented who had passed, beautiful honey golden eyes meeting mine once again.

With all my strenght, I tried to hold the tears in, hoping to God that I wouldn't brake out in tears while saying this. I looked down at the casket, tears already streaming down my cheeks.

"You were my everything. You were always by my side through it all, telling me that life was an adventure and that I had to live it out because.. You never know when your last day will be. Even if you won't be here no more, I'll know you'll be watching over me..."

With all of my strength I finished.. "Amu Hinamori...My angel..."

* * *

**Okay that is it. I am so sorry that I made this a sad one.. But, I really hope you guys at least thought it was a little good. So, as a late birthday gift for me, a review would really mean a whole lot. So please review it. I promise you that my next Amuto story won't be sad. Okay, bye bye! ^.^**


End file.
